


Makes The Heart Fonder

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is offered a job that takes her a way for a year. Can her relationship with Hermione survive, especially since Ginny, who also happens to be Luna's ex, moves in to keep Hermione company?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello & Goodbye

"Luna, you're going. This is an amazing opportunity for you. You've wanted this all your life, please go."

"Hermione, I don't want to leave like this."

"Leave like what?" Hermione asked her live-in girlfriend of one year tiredly. Luna sighed and run her hand through her blond hair.

Hermione winced inwardly when she noticed that Luna's normally ethereal dreamy look had disappeared, instead her large bright azure eyes were now hard and pained. She hated the tension that had settled on their relationship for the past month.

Luna had been offered with job with Rolf Scamander, grandson of Newt Scamander the famous naturalist. He was known for carrying on the Scamander legacy and had become a renowned naturalist in his own right. He'd heard about Luna, who was also making a name for herself as a naturalist with a more exotic concentration. Impressed with her unconventional approach he'd asked her to join him on an expedition to discover new species all over the world. It was a rare and prestigious opportunity to be asked on as a Rolf's partner, but it meant months of travelling the world documenting and observing magical creatures. Luna had a passion for magical creatures and had published a myriad of papers that were currently being compiled into a Care of Magical Creatures textbook for NEWT seventh years.

Hermione was extremely proud of her - although she had been surprised that Luna could apply herself so well and in such a scholarly fashion. Because of this she felt a little bit guilty and so pushed Luna to pursue her dream. The tension came from worrying about how to make a long distance relationship work and whether it could be the end of them, that and the fact that Luna had asked Hermione to come with her.

"Luna, you can't give this up, in fact I refuse to let you throw something like this away."

"Hermy, I don't like being away from you," Luna murmured softly and Hermione had to suppress an eye roll, she hated that pet-name.

"We can floo, we can owl, hell I can portkey over every now and then. It's not like we're joined at the hip, Luna."

Luna sighed, "Why can't you come with me. Your research is not based on you having to be in one place. Plus, you said you need a holiday to finish that paper you are writing, a year off could be a good thing. The ministry won't crumble without you, Hermione, and the Goddess knows you deserve a vacation."

Hermione sank down onto the couch, "Luna," she began tiredly, "I can't go gallivanting around the world with you, drop everything to do whatever!"

Luna's eyes uncharacteristically narrowed, "There it is, the real reason."

"What? Reason for what?"

Luna sat down across from her, "You've never taken me seriously. Even at Hogwarts ...."

Hermione groaned, interrupting, "Luna, don't do this."

"Then come with me!"

Hermione put her head in her hands, "Luna, we are turning this into more than it is. Of course I take you seriously, we've been together for a year, and we live together for goodness sake! Besides you were a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, how can I not take you seriously?" Hermione sighed, tired of going over the same quarrel yet again, "It's just one year apart, and it's not like we won't communicate, we'll still be us."

She got up and moved to kneel in front of the blond taking her hands, "This will be good for us, distance makes the heart fonder, and all that." She smiled slightly and reached up to caress a soft cheek, "I love you Luna; it's not going to change just because you aren't here with me every night."

Large blue eyes shining with tears smiled back, "I love you too." They kissed sweetly and rested their foreheads together, enjoying the moment.

Hermione stood up and held a hand out for Luna, "Come on, let's finish your packing."

They went into the bedroom and finished shrinking the last suitcases. Hermione smiled wistfully, looking around at their bedroom, it felt empty without Luna's various eccentricities everywhere. "As guilty as I feel about using magic for small things, it definitely minimises the torture that is packing."

Luna pursed her lips but nodded, acknowledging Hermione's attempt to bring levity to the situation, "Oh, Hermione." She held her arms out for the other woman who rushed into them and held on as if she never wanted to let go. Luna lost herself in the familiar vanilla scent of the ex-Gryffindor's dark hair, "I hate that I'm leaving you alone, Hermy." Hermione smiled, realizing that she might not hear that particular distortion of her name for a year — it wasn't as much of a relief as she thought it'd be.

Hermione pulled away from the embrace, "I won't be all alone, and anyway, I'm the one who's staying. I have work, friends. I'll be fine; besides I'm an only child - I'm very comfortable in solitude."

Luna nodded, "I know, that's the problem; and don't think I didn't notice that you said 'work' first before mentioning your friends," she admonished, wishing Hermione would let herself be comforted more often.

"Don't be silly, you're reading too much into that." Hermione walked out of the bedroom anxious to recover herself, "Besides, you know Ginny's moving in to the guest room while you're gone." Luna sighed, and followed her into the main living area.

As if on cue, the door to the guest room opened, "Well that's the last of my stuff in. It's a mess in there!" Ginny called, joining them in the living room and flopping down on the couch, "It feels great to be back home. And don't worry Luna, I'll take care of Hermione while you're gone. Now that I'm back from touring with the team, I can drag her out for some fun more often."

Luna smiled indulgently at Ginny, "Please do. Otherwise I'm afraid the Liranths in the bathroom will attack her. They're drawn to stress you know."

Ginny laughed, "No, I didn't know. But that's why you're the expert." Her face turned serious, "I promise to make sure she's de-stressed daily, no attacks on my watch, promise."

Luna nodded her thanks, "Thank you, Ginny. I'd better get my things, the portkey I'm supposed to take will activate soon." She went back into the bedroom.

Hermione grinned at Luna's retreating form fondly, glad the dreamy Luna was back, before turning her best Head Girl glare on the redhead. "Why do you indulge her? Liranths, honestly!"

Ginny smirked, "Same reason you do, it's Luna. Besides, with the way you worry, I wouldn't be surprised if you were attacked."

Luna floated back into the living room, a large multicoloured cloth bag slung diagonally across her shoulders and front. She was holding a small wooden statue of a Griffin. "Portkey activates in about two minutes." she said softly.

Ginny was the first to approach, "While not the smartest thing having your ex move back in to keep your girlfriend company, I'm glad I could help." She hugged Luna and placed a chaste kiss on a rosy cheek, "Have fun! Take pictures. I'd love to see one of a Nargle sometime." Luna smiled back, "They hate being photographed, Gin, but I'll try." They shared a smile before Luna moved to stand before Hermione.

Hermione pulled Luna to her and held her tightly, "I'll miss you, love." They kissed deeply forgetting about the other occupant in the room. Ginny, who stood behind them, lowered her head with a blush, turning around to give them privacy.

The two lovers held each other until Luna felt a familiar tug at her navel, "Hermione, the portkey's activating." Hermione breathed in Luna's scent memorizing it before pulling back and kissing her girlfriend lightly a last time before taking a small step back. "Bye, love." Luna waved sadly as she disappeared; the air in the space she occupied shimmered with the displacement, leaving Hermione standing with tears in her eyes staring at the wall opposite.

Ginny frowned in concern at her friend's sad form, "Hermione?"

The woman in question looked up but didn't turn to face the redhead, "I'll be in my room. Please don't disturb me."

Ginny nodded as Hermione rushed past her slamming the door in her haste to hide the tears. She went to the closed door, "I'll be right here if you want to talk," she called.

No response, but then again she didn't expect one. Hermione had always been private, especially when she was in vulnerable situations. She'd probably be in there all night. With a sigh Ginny went to her room, she might as well finish unpacking; Hermione was a lost cause for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Ginny is Luna's ex, just to clear that up; she's back from a tour with the Harpies. Luna's off on her way to explore the magical animal kingdom all over the world and Hermione's just as she is, albeit a workaholic.


	2. 3 Sheets To The Wind & Infatuation

"HERMIONE!!" A loud bang on the door.

"HERMIONE!! Get out here or I'm breaking the door down!"

Another series of bangs in rapid succession against Hermione's door brought her out in a huff, "WHAT?!?"

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed in mild surprise not having expecting it to be that easy.

The woman in question rolled her eyes, "Yes, we've already established who I am. What do you want Ginny?" Ginny noticed that the brunette's eyes were puffy and red obviously from crying herself to sleep, if she had slept at all.

"Come on! Get ready, we're going out tonight." She pushed her way into Hermione's bedroom, stopping short when she saw the mess.

"Um, 'Mione ...?" She asked waving her hands around at the messy room. There were clothes strewn everywhere and broken fragments of unidentifiable objects littered the floor, some bits were even stuck in the walls.

Hermione raised her hand in a dismissive wave, "Strong silencing charms together with deep rooted anger and resentment over the fact that my girlfriend leaves me to travel the world experiencing her dream job with some guy who's equally as crazy and I'm stuck here with the same old job, same old friends, same old me." She threw herself on her bed, her face buried in a mound of clothes.

Auburn eyebrows shot up, "Wow. Um ... okay then. Well, alright, let's find something in this mess that's worthy of a night out." She turned around to rummage in a promising pile that smelled like fabric softener, which hopefully meant the clothes had recently been cleaned, either that or Hermione had really bad taste in perfume.

The brunette sprawled on the bed groaned, "Ginny!" She flipped herself over, "I'm tired, I don't feel up to going out." Getting no response from the redhead she sat up on her elbows, "Gin--GINEVRA!!"

"What?" Ginny asked distracted in her current task. Hermione glared, "What are you doing in my delicates drawer!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Really, '_delicates_' drawer? Ooh...black, extra-skimpy, _and _lacy!" Ginny held it up grinning like the cat who caught the canary, "Hermione, well I never!"

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! Give it here!" She got up and held her hand out glaring daggers at her friend, who to Hermione's surprise obliged.

"Gladly. On the condition you wear them tonight." She crossed her arms and levelled her best imitation of Hermione's do-as-I-say gtare at the blushing brunette, who was trying to get past her to shove the _delicates _back in their drawer.

"Move, Ginny. I don't have time for this. As you so kindly pointed out, I need to clean up. Plus I'm behind on my paper, I didn't get anything done all day yesterday or today." She sighed at the unwavering redhead, "Ginny, please. I just need to get back to work. I promise I'm not stressed; the Liranths won't get me. I'm just not in the mood for partying." Giving up, she threw herself back on the bed, panties still in hand.

Ginny frowned scoldingly, "Hermione, you can't lock yourself in here and drown in work. Luna wouldn't approve. Now she left me with the responsibility of making sure you have some normal fun, and I'm taking that responsibility very seriously. So come on." She bent to drag the reluctant brunette into a standing position, "Let's get you ready for some fun. Nothing too crazy, just a couple of friends out on the town, even Ron and Harry are coming." She pushed Hermione in the direction of the en-suite bathroom shared by the connecting bedrooms, "Get washed, I'll be in here trying to sift through this mess," she grabbed the black lingerie from the other woman's hand, "I'll take this, have to find a matching bra," Ginny smiled devilishly and winked, "or maybe not ...."

She shut the door quickly leaving an indignant Hermione trying to burn holes through the door with her eyes. After five minutes, Ginny heard the water running, momentarily triumphant she turned back to the mess. Looking around and running a hand through her hair, she muttered "Oh hell."

-x-

"You said this would be a small gathering!" Hermione yelled at her companion over the booming, bone jarring beats vibrating throughout the crowded nightclub. Ginny just smiled back and manoeuvred them through the gyrating bodies to the bar area where some of their friends were already gathered, raucously drinking and catching up.

"GINNY!" "HERMIONE!" and some other unintelligible slurred greetings welcomed them.

Hermione smiled back shyly acknowledging the greetings as she surreptitiously tugged on the hem of her dark red, curve hugging silk dress. Ginny, after much cajoling coupled with a good deal of threatening, had managed to get her into one of the few provocative articles of clothing Hermione owned. Coincidentally, all the sexy clothes were gifts from other people. It's not that Hermione minded being sexy, she just preferred subtlety about it, as demonstrated by her delicates drawer; sexy didn't have to be flaunted in her opinion. She tucked up a dark curl that had escaped the elaborate hairdo that had taken an hour to wrangle, but looked simple - Ginny called it "sexy-messy".

Speaking of sexy, the redhead in question had chosen a green halter top that brought out the various vibrant red tones in her hair as it fell down her back in silky waves. The top also served to reveal a good deal of midriff showing off toned abs tantalisingly leading down to skin tight skinny jeans and black strappy heels. Hermione marvelled at Ginny's ability to make simple outfits look glamorous; it was not the first time that night Hermione had had less than platonic thoughts about her best girl-friend.

Deciding to get into the fun, if only to stop her roaming thoughts, Hermione accepted an offered drink from Ron who winked lecherously at her when she drank it down in one go, or more accurately, winked at her cleavage. She rolled her eyes and dragged a tipsy Harry off to the dance floor, effectively ending his bout of exhibitionism-grinding Draco against the bar.

-x-

"Come on straighten up, come on honey."

"Mhmmm ..." came a mumbling response, eliciting a fond smile from Hermione. She adjusted her hold on the redhead as she stepped out of her heels and reached for her wand, trying to ignoring the feel of Ginny's long jean clad legs rubbing across her exposed thighs, and cursing Ginny for being too drunk to apparate and making her wear the short dress in the first place. She waved her wand and a levitation charm later, Ginny was lying on her back in her bed happily entranced by the patterns in the ceiling that didn't exist.

"Hermiii?" The adorably sloshed redhead called, lifting her arms like a child asking to be picked up.

"Yes?" The brunette looked up from unfastening Ginny's shoes.

"D'you lurv me?"

Hermione chuckled throwing the shoes over her shoulder. "Of course I do, Gin. You're my best girl-friend." She moved to the set of drawers on the left of the bed pulling out a white cotton sleeveless v-neck shirt and blue workout shorts setting them on the bed near her friend. "Gin," she shook the drifting woman back to reality, "Come on, you should change into more comfortable clothes. You're in for quite the hangover tomorrow, you shouldn't have been knocking back drinks, especially ones called Dragon Blasters, like you did tonight."

Without opening her eyes the redhead responded, "No!" She shook her head back and forth like a five year old, "Too tired. M'sleepy." She promptly fell asleep - or unconscious - Hermione couldn't decide.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly, "Oh, fine." With a determined clinical air Hermione straddled Ginny's legs and began to unzip her jeans, refusing to acknowledge the rosy blush forming on her cheeks. With a bit of tugging and lifting, the jeans came off revealing mile long lean legs. Hermione forced herself to look away as she felt a warmth growing between _her _legs. She reached for the shorts and tugged them on, carefully avoiding the enticingly bare skin.

The green halter Ginny wore made the brunette pause, however. The odds that there was no bra under the shirt were high and Hermione questioned just how far she'd go to make one of her oldest friends more comfortable. Having argued with herself and deciding that she was a bigger person than that, she took in a deep fortifying breath and rolled Ginny over to untie the straps at the back of the sleeping woman's neck. Her best efforts to avert her eyes were foiled by the expanse of skin revealed as the top was removed. It took all her strength to not caress a soft breast and explore the feel of the pert pink nipples before her.

Forcing her mind to think of Luna, her girlfriend, who loved her and would not appreciate Hermione molesting her ex in this vulnerable state, she reached for the shirt and pulled Ginny to a sitting position. This didn't help matters because Ginny flopped against her, their soft curves pressed together - silk it turned out wasn't much of a barrier. Cursing her choice of dress once more, Hermione wriggled Ginny into the shirt with as little movement as possible, as every little shift rubbed their breasts together sending shudders through the brunette. She set Ginny back down gently but it required her to lean over, their faces inches apart. Ginny chose that moment to sleepily open her eyes. Hermione's breath hitched as she noticed, not for the first time, the specks of gold and green in the honey eyes staring back at her. Like a magnet, she was pulled into those eyes and brought their faces together, their lips almost touching.

"D'you think Lun ... Lun still lurvs me?" Ginny whispered, effectively ending the moment.

Hermione snapped back as if stung, suddenly acutely aware of their position. Now that Ginny was in shorts their legs were both bare, and the skin to skin contact did nothing to assuage that nagging warmth which was quickly turning into wetness.

Moment killed, and sanity returned, she scrambled off in a rush not bothering to pull the covers over her friend, as she pretty much ran to the door. Something made her stop, and she turned around to stare back at the redhead. She'd asked Ginny's question of herself when she and Luna first got together. She still didn't know the answer for sure, didn't know if she wanted to find out that Luna was still somewhat in love with Ginny. Worse still, didn't know if it was upset out of jealousy for the blond - or the redhead.

With a sigh she went back and tucked her friend in the covers, her guilt getting the best of her. With a whispered, "Goodnight, Gin." Hermione exited the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

Circe but she needed a long cold shower.


	3. Blondes & Hypocrisy

_  
Hermione writhed under the lavish attentions of Ginny's mouth, her body twitching and rocking in time to the gentle pulls of Ginny's lips. With a smirk at the brunette's responsiveness, Ginny switched her attention to the other breast, treating it to the same delicious ecstasy. Hermione's body was so in tune with the dizzying movements Ginny's mouth that she was, for a moment, unaware of Ginny's hand sliding up her leg, languid and teasing. Ginny's hand teased a trail of desire up her calf, traced the back of her knee, and tickled the inside of her thigh. Hermione's body stiffened in anticipation as the dastardly fingers crept higher at a cruel pace. She felt a lust in her let loose and her blood rushing to a finish not too far off...._

_CRASH!!_

-

She gasped awake, her spine arching off the bed with unfulfilled need. Another gasp escaped her as she blinked herself into full consciousness. She lay panting wantonly for a moment re-orienting herself to her current surroundings. A second crash from outside her room brought her out of her stupor completely. Tossing the bed-covers off her, sighing as she realised how sweaty she was, she got up and stomped out of her room opening her door with enough force to knock it on the wall behind her.

"GINNY!" She yelled at the female figure crouched over her counter top holding a clear vial filled with a green viscous substance.

The redhead winced and clutched at her head, drinking the potion and pressing the cool glass of the vial to her forehead willing it to work faster. A minute passed as the fog in her mind cleared and the trolls banging around in there disappeared. With a sigh of relief she raised her head to acknowledge Hermione. She was fuming, a glare hot enough to melt an iceberg aimed squarely at Ginny.

"Morning, ‘Mione." Ginny's voice was low and rough and Hermione had to suppress wicked thoughts that explored scenarios where that same voice caused scintillating shivers, only in different circumstances. She refocused her mind with her anger.

"Ginevra Weasley, this has to stop!"

Ginny rolled her eyes inwardly, "Stop mothering me Hermione, I have more than enough of a mother filling that position."

Hermione huffed, "Well I'm sure she taught you that waking people up at six a.m. in the morning while crashing all over their kitchen is rude!" She walked forward and picked up the two pans Ginny had dropped on the floor in her search for a hangover potion; "I'm sure she also warned you of drinking too much."

This time Ginny rolled her eyes directly at Hermione, "I'm an adult Hermione, I'll drink however much I want to." She moved to walk past the brunette but a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Ginny, this is becoming destructive."

The redhead was about to reply when the door to her room opened and a blond woman Hermione didn't recognise walked out. She was dressed in a low-cut red top and tight black jeans and she held her heels in her hand as she walked toward them with a slight stumble. As she came closer, her delicate features came into better view and Hermione frowned noting the blonde's resemblance to Luna.

"Gin, darling. Didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

Something in Hermione balked at the throaty purr the girl was trying to pull off; Luna had so much more grace than that. With an angry sigh she reached up to open a cupboard door and return the metal pans in an effort to tune out the sick display. A movement caught her eye as she closed the cupboard and she turned to find the other girl raking her eyes over the sliver of skin exposed between her cami and sleep shorts when Hermione reached up. She glared at the anonymous blond who just smiled and planted a wet one on Ginny's lips before waving goodbye and apparating out of the flat.

Ginny muttered under her breath and started to walk back into her room, glad that this girl knew when to leave. She increased her pace to avoid Hermione's sure to come lecture.

"What's _her _name?"

No such luck. Ginny leaned on the door frame to her room as she stopped. She held in a sigh as Hermione continued her tirade.

"Or did you forget hers also. Wait, did you even ask?"

She heard Hermione walking toward her and she turned to meet the brunette's glare. "What's it to you, Hermione?" She asked, her voice tired and fed up.

Hermione's voice was shaking with anger as she answered, "What's it to me?" She stepped closer to Ginny, "How dare you ask that when you bring in all sorts of trash into my flat every night?"

Ginny glared, "At least I'm getting some Hermione, you look like you could use a good one and maybe you'd give your fingers a rest at night." Hermione's eyes widened with indignation, Ginny continued on relentlessly, "The only reason I crash around in the mornings is because I can't sleep any hangovers off with you moaning and groaning in the next room!"

"The reason you can't sleep any hangovers off is because you're too busy whoring yourself to every Mary, Jane, &amp; Sally that vaguely fit your specifics!"

"Don't be jealous of me because I get to enjoy my freedom because you're stuck here with your dull old scrolls and parchments while your girlfriend's off gallivanting with some pretty boy who likes animals."

Hermione turned her head away before Ginny could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Look Herm-"

Hermione held up a hand, "I think you've said enough Ginny. Forgive me for trying to care." She turned on her heel to go back to her room.

Ginny's anger came back in a rush, "When are you going to stop trying to control everyone and everything in your life!" She was screaming now.

Hermione turned back to Ginny and rushed at her "When are you going to admit you're still in LOVE with MY girlfriend!" she shot back, her face inches from the redhead.

It was Ginny's turn to be shocked to silence, panic growing in the pit of her stomach. Hermione smirked cruelly, "Oh yes, I know. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?" Hermione stepped back her arms crossing at her chest, Ginny was thankful she had more space to breathe, "The way you looked at her when she left, and let's not forget the lovely parade of bleached blonds I've been subjected to for the last three months!" Hermione gave a dry laugh, "Pathetic display, Ginny. I gave you much more credit than that."

Ginny gathered herself, hardening her face and turning her back on her roommate. She went in to her room and shut the door with a slam.

The other woman squeezed her eyes shut and groaned, disappointed in herself for being so callous. Something in her had just snapped; it had been building up within her as the weeks passed with more and more nameless women going in and out of Ginny's room. As each girl left, Hermione experienced a sharp piercing pain, knowing that Ginny was lost to a past love and would never consider her for comfort. A thick layer of shame coated any anger she felt at Ginny as she acknowledged her own hypocrisy. Hermione knew that if she had the brevity she'd be doing just what the redhead was doing - scratching an itch that could never be soothed. Despite Ginny's lecherous behaviour she was developing powerful feelings for the redhead and she still had strong feelings for Luna. Hermione was drowning, hopelessly out of depth with the strength of her feelings.

"Bugger." Great, apparently cursing was starting to become a normal thing for her now. She rolled her eyes at herself and went back to her room, also slamming the door in her frustrations.


	4. I See

Hermione stirred her tea absently as she read an obscure translation of Gwenolyg's Theories. Part of her work was largely based on research, and she'd recently come upon some texts that might give more insight to magical transportation. Her concentration broke when Ginny's bedroom door opened and the redhead walked to the kitchen area. She smiled tentatively in greeting then went back to her reading. Ginny nodded back and went straight for the coffee maker glad to find some coffee all ready for her.

Even the exciting aroma of the coffee did nothing for the underlying tension in the room. Ever since their last fight, Hermione and Ginny's relationship had been strained. What was maddening to Ginny was that neither of them wanted to broach the subject, so it floated around them as they floated around each other.

She sat across from Hermione at the counter and observed the brunette. Hermione seemed completely oblivious to the world and lost in her reading. Her hand was still on the spoon supposed to be stirring her tea but it was still, forgotten in favour of whatever ancient knowledge she was absorbing. The only movement Hermione made was her eyes travelling over the text, her other hand turning the pages when necessary, and her nose wrinkling adorably as she read something particularly interesting.

Ginny smiled at the eternal bookworm and sighed as she remembered their fight. They had both said some obscenely cruel things, not really reflective of their longtime friendship, regardless of whether or not they were true. It was unlike Ginny to avoid confrontation, and she was already disappointed in herself for letting it go on for so long.

Deciding that the two weeks passed was long enough, the feisty redhead determined to end their silence, "Hermione?"

No response, either the other woman was so engrossed in her book she paid no attention to anything around her, that or she was ignoring Ginny, and neither reason was acceptable in Ginny's book.

"HERMIONE!"

The brunette jumped and cursed under her breath as the tea spilt over the old tome and after a few wand waves glared hotly at her roommate.

"What the hell, Ginny!"

Ginny winced, "Sorry about that, but I was trying to get your attention for a second."

Hermione huffed and slammed her hand on the counter, "Well you got it, what?" she asked her voice angry.

Ginny sighed, this was not off to a good start, "We need to talk about the other day." She pursed her lips as Hermione rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous! We are acting like hormonal teenagers. We are adults for Circe's sake, we should be able to talk about this."

Hermione shrugged, "Fine, oh wise one, let's talk."

Ginny suppressed her own eye roll, apparently Hermione had left her maturity in bed, "Okay, first I'd like to apologise, I had no right to say such things about you, it was way out of line, and I'm really sorry."

Hermione sighed and blushed lightly at her own childishness; her gaze softened as she spoke, "I'm sorry too, although I still feel that bringing in random strangers at all hours of the night was annoying." _'For more reasons than the obvious.'_ Hermione finished in her head.

Ginny nodded, looking down, "You're right. I've stopped that, it was destructive and unnecessary." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "And about the whole Luna thing-"

"Stop." Hermione interrupted, raising her hand, "Don't apologise for that, it's not something you can control. I had no right to attack it in the first place, in a way I understand, Luna's special."

Ginny smiled slightly humming in agreement but still wasn't able to meet the brunette's eyes.

Hermione stomped down her jealousy and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Really, it's alright...well not alright, but you know what I mean." She grinned when the Ginny lifted her head to face her, "So we go back to relatively normal?"

Ginny nodded, absently noting the golden flecks in Hermione's eyes sparkling with amusement , "Sounds good." She smirked, "See, adults."

Hermione laughed, her voice warm and agreed, "Yes and as an adult you owe me a first edition Gwenolyg's Theories, which is rumoured to be found only in Russia. So I suggest you get to it."

-x-

If anyone tried to describe how Hermione felt that day, tired would have to be the understatement of the year. Her boss, that protocol thumping dwarf Piggleton had threatened to throw out most of her research for a ridiculous technicality that had no bearing on the work whatsoever. She'd spend most of the morning afterwards double warding her work and then going through half the ministry to acquire the authorisation necessary to overrule Piggleton. Then instead of having a relaxing late lunch she'd had to deal with Harry's newest lamentations on his and Draco's relationship, quickly followed by Piggleton sending a memo threatening to have her fired, which of course meant that she'd had to go above him again and threaten to have _him _fired for multiple incidents she'd chosen to overlook until today. The worst thing was, she'd hardly gotten any work done, all it resulted in was more paper work for her to deal with.

She sighed as she adjusted her hold on the many scrolls she was trying to keep a hold of and waved her wand to unlock the wards to her flat. Charming the door open she stumbled inside tripping on the door mat and landing in a heap on the floor, face first. Cursing under her breath she kicked the door closed from her position on the floor and rolled over to face the ceiling completely prepared to spend at least an hour in that position, at least this way she was off her feet. As she lay there she saw a faint shimmer out of the corner of her eye, then her brain caught up to her and she sat up sharply her wand held in front of her ready to duel - mind absent of the fact that she was still sitting on the floor. Her breath caught as she took in the room before her.

The entirety of the living room was decorated with floating tea candles in crystal holders rendering a soft golden glow with stars of light shining through the crystals. A light scent of orchids filled the air, Hermione's favourite, bringing a smile to her face. As Hermione marvelled at the flat's romantic transformation she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her upright against a soft body.

"Surprise." A soft voice whispered in her ear causing Hermione to shiver and moan, "Happy anniversary, love."

Hermione turned around to face her lover hiding the guilt at forgetting their anniversary with a smile, "Happy anniversary, Luna." They kissed sweetly and Luna pulled Hermione into their bedroom, the brunette letting herself forget all about her bad day and be drawn into whatever cocoon of romance Luna had planned for them.

-x-

Ginny apparated into the flat with a pop and dumped her Quidditch bag on the floor beside her. She sprawled herself on a sofa and closed her eyes enjoying the peace and quiet after a rigorous workout. Ten minutes later she opened her eyes lazily noticing for the first time the candle lit room. She stretched catlike before standing up and looking around taking in the romantic atmosphere.

Confused, she turned and made her way to Hermione's room stopping right outside the door. The door was slightly ajar, which didn't exactly help quail her curiosity. After a moment's hesitation she gave in and peeked into the room not seeing anyone there. Her head shifted in the direction of giggling coming from Hermione's bathroom. A voice in her head, sounding a bit like Hermione's, warned her not to interfere, but another treacherous voice, this one more like hers, encouraged her to go in and look, if only to find out who Hermione was sleeping with behind Luna's back. An even more traitorous voice reasoned that if Hermione was cheating on Luna, this could increase Ginny's chances with the blond.

Shaking her head to clear her inner dialogue, Ginny entered the room, tip toeing silently, a skill fine-tuned from childhood, towards the bathroom. This door was opened even wider, _'Carelessness so unlike Hermione'_, Ginny thought.

Through the steam floating in the air Ginny could see two naked bodies behind the translucent shower door. Her breath caught as she recognised the other woman in there with Hermione. She blushed at the sight and tried to turn and leave but something held her fast and severed the connection between brain and feet. She stayed frozen to the spot, her eyes glued to the two women making love. They seemed to move as if in a dance, their glistening bodies seeming to glow in the steam distorted candlelight, hands caressing, mouths worshipping, bodies connected. Ginny's breath came erratically and she swayed with dizziness and not just from the lack of ample oxygen to the brain.

Only when the two women reached their fulfilment did their moans finally rouse the redhead from her stupor. Her sanity returned and she ran as if pursued from the room, it was a miracle she didn't run into anything.

 

-x-

"Morning, Phoenix."

Ginny looked up from contemplating her morning coffee at the familiar pet name. She smiled warmly at the blond, "Morning Luna. Coffee?"

Luna smiled back, "No thank you, Ginny. I'll make some tea, would you like some?"

Ginny shook her head, "No thanks," she lifted her coffee mug, "I'm good, got my fuel for the day."

"Very well, you're like Hermione, neither of you have the taste for my tea yet, you might someday." The blond shrugged and went about preparing her tea. Ginny was about to deny her dislike for Luna's tea but smiled back in apology instead, Luna had a knack for sensing the truths behind words.

Luna stood across from the redhead at the kitchen counter. Ginny smiled politely, trying to suppress the growing blush as she remembered what she'd seen the night previous.

She managed to focus all her concentration on drinking her coffee up until Luna giggled. "Ginny looks like a tomato, what is she thinking about?"

Ginny's blush deepened, "Nothing really." She refused to meet Luna's wide eyes as she stood to put her mug in the sink.

Luna giggled again, "Is Ginny thinking about the fruits of curiosity?"

Ginny turned to face Luna with a mild frown of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The fruits of curiosity always yield what the searcher was searching for," Luna replied sagely, "Did you find what you were looking for last night?" She asked, her blue eyes teasing.

Ginny blinked owlishly at her ex, she could feel the hot blush spreading to her neck now, "Um..."

Luna laughed lightly, "It's alright, there is no shame in curiosity," she tilted her head to the side her gaze focused on the ceiling and frowned, "But there may be danger." She turned back to Ginny the teasing glint in her eyes replacing the serious sharpness, "As I'm not ashamed, you shouldn't be."

The redhead laughed nervously, "Sorry about that," she rubbed her neck willing the blush gone, "I heard voices, I didn't know you were coming back."

Luna nodded, "I understand, I should have sent warning." Her voice dreamy, she continued, "I wanted to surprise Hermione, it was beautiful."

Ginny went to sit by her friend, "Luna, I wanted to apologise."

The blond smiled at her, "It's alright, one must never apologise for such things."

Ginny shook her head, "No, not, well _that_. I mean I am sorry about peeking, but it's about ...."

Luna placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know, Phoenix. It's not your fault, love is odd, it lingers like the dew clinging to the dawn, but quite like dew, can be erased from memory by the light of a new sun."

Ginny sighed, "Luna, don't be so nice. It doesn't help that you knew and were alright with it. How did you know, anyway?"

Luna smiled and tucked a stray red hair behind Ginny's ear, "I'm as wise as you, I just see better. It's very easy to look at something, but to see, one must observe and understand." The blond drew her close and rested her head on Ginny's shoulder, "Sometimes seeing is not always nice, not everything is beautiful," she sighed, her voice uncharacteristically sad.

Ginny wrapped an arm around Luna's waist, "Are you alright, Luna?"

"Not quite, but it all will be." She lifted her head to place a kiss on a confused Ginny's cheek and returned her head to the redhead's shoulder.

Ginny felt suddenly guilty, why she didn't know, but she pulled the dreamy blond to her pressing her cheek to the wispy fair hair.

-x-

Hermione frowned at the scene before her.

She'd woken up to an empty bed and would have dismissed the last night off as a dream if it wasn't for that singularly Luna scent on the pillows and sheets. She'd smiled, pleased, more so as the memories formed sharper images in her mind's eye and gone off in search of the blond. The brunette had opened the door only to find Luna and Ginny wrapped around each other in a decidedly compromising position.

Hermione pursed her lips and shut the door in front of her quietly so as not to alert the others of her presence. At least not yet.

-x-

A door slam startled the two women by the kitchen counter.

"Hermione!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry," her voice acidic, "did I interrupt something?"

Ginny's blush returned full force, even though her mind told her she wasn't doing anything wrong, her heart skipped a beat at the cruel sarcasm in the brunette's voice. She turned and looked at Luna who seemed to be handling it much better.

Luna disentangled from Ginny and flew to embrace Hermione placing a light kiss on her lips, "Morning, love." The woman in question just glared but Luna continued unabashed, "I see you're dressed for work, you shouldn't go work without breakfast, you know?"

Hermione unwrapped Luna's arms, "I doubt you're worried about my well-being right now, Luna."

Luna smiled but let her go, "There you are Hermione, always thinking, not taking the time to feel. Looking never seeing." The blond placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek, "Very well, have a good day at work, Hermy." She turned and walked towards their shared bedroom stopping at the doorway, "Remember, I'm leaving this evening, so don't stay too late working, I want to say goodbye to you." With a final smile, she closed the door.

Hermione forgot her anger momentarily marvelling at Luna's uncanny ability to throw her off balance, her fury returned, however, when she caught Ginny's eye.

"Hermione?" The redhead tried.

"Have a good day with Luna, Ginny." With that she apparated out with a pop.

-x-

Hermione lay on her stomach as she watched Luna gather her things wondering how someone could make such a mess after only staying one day. She'd spent her whole day at work trying to forget the scene in her kitchen that morning. Of course that hadn't worked, and she'd spent the day annoyed at herself for being so foolish. Luna would never betray her like that, it just wasn't her way. In their entire relationship, Luna had never lied or done anything to warrant distrust, so why did Luna hugging Ginny hurt her so much? It wasn't even the fact that she was hugging Ginny, something in Hermione had wanted to wrench them apart forcefully and painfully.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Luna kneeling in front of her, their faces separated only by inches of air. Her head snapped back when she locked gazes with Luna.

The blond leaned back to give Hermione some space, "You're confused. I see now."

Hermione crinkled her brow in consternation, "Luna, you've got to stop telling someone what they're feeling before they tell you. It's not tactful."

Luna giggled, "If I already know, why should you tell me again? It would be better to tell you what I know and help you sooner, wouldn't it Hermy?"

Hermione scoffed but tempered it with a small smile and replied, "Oh really, then how can you help me with my confusion, Luna?"

Luna touched Hermione's cheek trailing a finger down her cheekbones to her lips, she smiled sweetly, "By removing part of the confusion, this way you have no reason to be confused."

Hermione leaned back and sat up frowning at the blond, "Luna, what do you mean by that?" she asked, an urgency in her voice; something in the way Luna had said that made her uneasy.

Luna's eyes became suddenly sad, "I see you, Hermy. For that I must leave you for a while, so that you may stop being confused. Besides I'd like to see you smile more."

"Luna, are you asking for a break?"

The blond in question crept up the bed and planted a soft lingering kiss on Hermione's lips, "No, I'm not asking, I'm giving you what you need." She rested her head on the brunette’s shoulder, "I'm not sure I'm alright with it, but I will be."

Hermione stared at Luna, shocked into a rare silence. Luna said nothing as she finished gathering her things before leaving their bedroom. Hermione realising Luna was leaving, scrambled off the bed and ran after the blond to find her hugging Ginny goodbye.

Luna turned to Hermione, "Remember, don't overwork yourself, liranths are not pleasant." With a light kiss to her cheek she took two steps back from Hermione, "Goodbye, love."

Luna felt her eyes tear up as she was pulled by her navel away from her girlfriend. Hermione did not miss the tears and she felt a small part of her heart break. Worse yet, she felt a shaming wave of relief flood over her only worsened by Ginny putting an arm around her shoulders in concern. Leaning into the redhead's embrace, Hermione sighed deeply.

Ginny held the other girl, concerned about her silence, "Hermione, are you alright?"

Hermione held Ginny tighter, "Yes, but I think Luna and I just broke up."


	5. Brownies & Kisses

Hermione apparated into her flat with a quiet pop. She rolled her shoulders as she felt the tension from the night leave her. She looked around to find the lights turned down and Ginny curled up on the couch a light quilt slipping onto the floor instead of covering her. A fond smile found its way on Hermione's face and she could literally feel the calm settling back around her as she looked at her best girl friend of years. Setting her purse down on the table, Hermione tried to decide whether to wake the sleeping redhead or to just cover her with the quilt and let her sleep till morning.

The decision was taken out of her hands as Ginny stirred and blinked her eyes open.

"Hey."

"Hey, back from the date already?" Ginny asked as she sat up to better face Hermione.

Hermione shook her head slowly, "If you can call it that?" She sank onto the couch just barely missing Ginny's left hip, "Sorry," she apologised as the other girl tried to avoid being crushed under Hermione.

After settling back together on the couch Ginny continued her query, "Was there something wrong with her?" A bubbly feeling in her gut told her that she was glad that the date had gone wrong, why, she couldn't pinpoint, yet.

Hermione sighed and rested her head on Ginny's shoulder, "No, not really, I suppose."

Ginny adjusted their position so that she had a comforting, at least that what's she told herself, arm around Hermione, "Then why so glum chum?"

A small smile formed on Hermione's face at the attempt at humour, "It was mostly what was wrong with me."

"What's wrong with you?"

Toeing off her heels before lifting her legs to the couch Hermione explained, "Not _wrong _per say, just off."

Ginny gave a hum in acknowledgement and fell silent letting her eyes wander as she tried to come up with something to say. Her eyes strayed to Hermione's legs, left bare by the dress she wore; Ginny had to clench her free hand into a fist in an active attempt to stop herself from caressing them. In an effort to distract her treacherous mind she forced its attention back to the rest of Hermione finding her asleep, her dusky lashes resting on her soft cheeks.

"Hermione," she called in a low sing-song voice getting a sleepy moan from the brunette in response.

Ginny giggled softly at the woman in her arms and made the decision to let her sleep. Reaching down carefully with as little jostling as possible she grabbed the quilt that had, by now, slipped to the floor. Adjusting their positions once more, she covered them with it, Hermione half resting on top of her their legs tangled into a surprisingly comfortable position.

As she let sleep reclaim her, Ginny marvelled at how natural being in each other's arms felt.

-x-

Ginny entered the living room to find her roommate hunched up over paper work. She shook her head at the scene and pursed her lips in concern as she continued to watch Hermione continue to work, hopelessly oblivious to anyone around her.

Quietly walking up behind the couch she bent her head right behind Hermione, her mouth near the brunette's right ear, "Boo."

Jumping back to avoid being knocked in the mouth by the startled bookworm, Ginny laughed, "You know this is getting to be a trend."

Hermione glared at the redhead, "Just be thankful I don't have any liquids near me this time," she bent down to pick up some fallen parchment, "By the way," she tilted her head as if remembering something, "Don't you owe me a rare and ancient text? I haven't seen you making any plans for a trip to Russia, Gin, you better get to it."

The woman in question rolled her eyes and sat down by Hermione who promptly pushed her over for a moment to retrieve some crushed documents. Huffing in mock indignation at the rough treatment Ginny responded, "My memory fails me, besides, aren't you the charms expert, some coffee stains should mean nothing for you."

It was Hermione's turn to purse her lips, "Be that as it may, you've got to stop doing that, it's disruptive." After a moment of making sure all her papers were present and undamaged she turned to Ginny, "What did you want?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "Nothing really, except that it's 11am on a Saturday and I have absolutely nothing to do today except bother you." Her eyes suddenly widened, "Speaking of, why are you working this hard on a weekend? Turn around woman."

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Why?" she asked leaning away from the mischievous redhead.

"Oh just do it." Ginny batted her eyelashes, "Don't you trust me?"

Hermione just snorted in response but complied with the request. She soon felt strong fingers on her shoulders kneading the tense muscles into submission and relaxation.

"You really need to relax more, 'Mione."

Hermione gasped not at the warm feeling spreading through her shoulders but at the feel of Ginny's breath on her ear and neck. She sighed and tried to squash down the desire slowly building in her so that she could just enjoy the massage. It was however impossible when after loosening her shoulder muscles, Ginny moved lower and worked on her back. Fearing that if she got any more relaxed she'd lose her mind turn around and snog the life out of Ginny, Hermione jumped up suddenly turning to face a shocked Ginny.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head rapidly, "No...no, just had an idea for us to kill time."

"Uh huh," Ginny narrowed her eyes not believing Hermione for one second, "Well, what is it?"

"Let's go shopping!" Hermione exclaimed, a tinge of nervousness in her voice that she knew Ginny probably noticed if the sceptical look she wore was anything to go by.

Ginny leaned back and crossed her arms, "Shopping?" Now completely convinced that Hermione was covering something, especially with that blush on her cheeks growing pinker with each passing second, although, it was sort of adorable, "You absolutely hate shopping. I believe you once told me that you, and I quote, 'Loathe it with the fire of a thousand burning suns,' end quote."

"Well, maybe I'm giving it a chance, you're the one who said I'm too housebound, so let's go do some impulse buying, then will figure out what else to do later, maybe we could go see the boys." Hermione countered trying to school her face blank.

Ginny shrugged, still unconvinced but knowing that Hermione was a locked vault right now although she'd wheedle it out of her later, "Okay, let me get dress-"

Hermione didn't even let her finish her sentence, "-Alright, give me five minutes!" and with that she rushed into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

 

Ginny grabbed a bottle chocolate syrup from a cupboard and squeezed it liberally onto the brownies she and Hermione had decided to make after their shopping trip in swirls. They'd decided to fore-go hanging out with their male friends when Ginny decided that it should be a girl's day.

After she'd covered the brownies with syrup and sprinkled mini chocolate-chips on them, she grabbed a warm square claiming it as a reward for her work. She didn't notice the chocolate smudge on her cheek right by her lips but Hermione did.

The brunette took explicit notice as Ginny moaned in sweet satisfaction at the warm chocolate melting in her mouth sending her into a blissful chocolate induced high; Hermione definitely noticed when Ginny's tongue slipped out of her mouth to lick her lips missing the chocolate smudge to the side. Later if you asked her, Hermione would tell you that she could pinpoint the exact moment all her control left her and she decided to wipe the chocolate stain off the redhead's cheek - with her lips.

Ginny's eyes widened when she felt Hermione's lips on hers but fluttered closed as she gave in to the kiss. Her arms came up to pull Hermione closer but before she could get them all the way around Hermione pulled back suddenly.

The separation wrenched Ginny back into full consciousness and her eyes widened again as the full weight of what had just happened settled down on her. She turned her attention to the other woman who seemed to be between dizziness and hyperventilation.

"Ohnoohnononono-" The brunette was shaking her head back and forth shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Hermione?"

No response from the bookworm who was now clutching her head still muttering to herself.

"Um," Ginny racked her brain trying to figure out what one said after your best friend kissed you. She decided to go for the comforting route, "It's okay."

This drew a groan from the distressed woman an indication that comforting was probably not the best way to handle it. Another route then.

"I didn't mind." Ginny wanted to slap herself, she didn't _mind_, what the hell did that mean anyway? She was about to berate herself further till she realised that it had a relatively positive effect on Hermione who had stopped muttering and was now looking at her with shock and something a bit like consideration.

"Um, what I meant to say is," Ginny let a deep breath out, "I didn't mind you kissing me. It wasn't bad," she tilted her head in contemplation as if it was just occurring to her, "It was nice, actually."

Hermione frowned, "Nice?"

"Nonono, not nice, I mean it was nice, but it was better than nice, it was great, it was lovel-"

Hermione raised her hand to stop the redhead's rambling, "No, goodness, no that's not what I meant. I'm not asking you to rate it from a scale of one to ten." She took a tentative step toward Ginny, "You didn't mind though? Me kissing you that is? What did you mean by that?"

Ginny opened her mouth to answer but was lost for words, after a moment she answered the only honest way she could, "I have no idea what I meant, I mean all I know is that I didn't min-"

Hermione cut her off with another kiss; this one more careful but no less sweet.

"Did you mind that?"

Ginny shook her head slowly, "Can't say I did."

Hermione smiled, "Would you mind if I kissed you again?" she asked as she closed all distance between them pulling Ginny to her.

Ginny blushed, "Only if you wouldn't mind if I kissed you afterwards."

As expected, Hermione took that as an affirmative response and kissed her again, and as Ginny tightened their embrace and the level of heat and pressure between them tripled she decided that she'd have other opportunities to respond in kind and let herself melt into the warmth of their kiss making a note in her head to remember to breathe, later.


End file.
